


In Omnia Paratus

by Claraandthedoctor



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claraandthedoctor/pseuds/Claraandthedoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When unpopular girl Jenna Coleman moves to a prestigious boarding school Ashford her world turns upside down. She's ready for anything. Suddenly she has friends and a guy is interested in her. Only thing is the guy has a girlfriend. And the girlfriend is her roommate. What will happen when Jenna has to choose between her best friend, popularity and a boy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ready for Anything.

Jenna's POV. 

Ashford Boarding School. 

I needed to go here. To get away from home. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate my family. I really don't. It's just, I don't have much of it left anymore. 

When I was 12 my mum died. I felt so angry and so mad that I just wanted to scream at the world. But that wasn't me. I was sweet, innocent, smart, Jenna. And my dad didn't like to talk about it and so we didn't. 

I pushed all my emotions away and concentrated on school but I found that left me with little or no friends. So Ashford was my new start away from home, away from school and especially... Away from the thought of mum. 

So I did it, I confronted my dad and I asked him if I could move to Ashford. He agreed because he thought that I in fact wouldn't get in because I wasn't smart enough. I don't think he has paid much attention to me in these last 4 or 5 years since mum died so he was wrong. I applied to Ashford. And I got in. 

I left in three days and it was the most exciting time of my life. I packed my stuff in one day and spent the rest of the time with my dad. He didn't like to show emotions but I knew he'd miss me, so we spent our last moments doing the usual stuff that meant the most. He would watch tv on a late Saturday night and I'd cook for him for one night of the week and we'd sit and watch whatever I wanted to watch. 

It wasn't anything special. But it was special to me. 

School doesn't start for another week but Ashford is a pretentious school, they start a week early so everyone is settled in and ready to start learning straightaway. I was so excited, so so happy but so so nervous. What if I wasn't smart enough, but it was too late. I was in the car on my way there. 

Ashford was everything I was expecting. Big steel gates at the entrance large driveways and a massive building lined with Ivory and stone goblins. Just outside a small woods and a house on it's own, must be the headmasters house I thought.   
"Okay Jen, your dorm is in the quad, room 227 so that's this way" Dad said carrying my luggage towards the large building as I gazed up at the stoned fortress. 

I was ready for this. I was ready for anything.

There were kids of all shapes and sizes trekking in and out of the building carrying endless amounts of luggage. Some were years younger and some around my age. I loved the school already, mainly because this was nothing like home.  
"Here" Dad said as we stood in front of the green wooden door with the numbers 227 written in gold. Below the numbers laid the whiteboard stuck on the door that read 'Welcome' which was clearly written on every one of these dorm rooms to make you feel 'Welcome' but in fact it did nothing for me. 

I walked in clutching my bag. It had a bunk bed in the back left hand corner of the small rectangular box room and a big desk with two chairs squeezed next to each other in the back right hand corner of the box room. Near the door was a small sofa big enough for two people, it had no arms to the couch and it was a dark faded colour with a small, tiny non-HD TV built into the wall opposite. Next to the door was another door. I assume it was the bathroom.

"This definitely wasn't home" I thought to myself smiled around my room.


	2. The Roommate

No sign of a room mate yet. So I just threw my bags into the corner of the room next to the bunk beds, I didn't want to claim a bed before she got here. Dad was unwilling to leave. He made several excuses to stay, as much as he wanted some alone time he would miss me. 

"Dad... You've given me everything I need" I kissed his cheek gently.

He sighed and smiled saying "Okay, call me" He laughed and then hugged me tightly and left swiftly trying not to show that he was in fact crying.

I rumbled through my luggage until I found my book I took it out and sat down on one of the small chairs at the desk and put my feet up on the other chair and began reading, the door was wide open and I could see kids flying past and parents weeping down the corridor so it was hard to concentrate but I liked the noise and the book was just there to make it look like I was doing something when my room mate arrived. And soon enough she did.

She reached the door and stared at the 'Welcome' whiteboard for two seconds almost with disgust but she didn't say anything or make a face you could just... tell. While she paused in the doorway it gave me a chance to look at her. She was beautiful. She wore sexy clothes. Tight jeans and tight tops and a leather jacket. She had long blonde hair that flowed down her back until it reached her hips.

"Hi" I said as she turned to face me eventually. 

"Oh hey. You must be my new room mate" She said not quite smiling but saying it happily.

"I'm Lily" the girl said brushing her long blonde locks from her face.

"Jenna" I responded smiling and standing up. 

"Pretty" Lily said said pointing at the clothes I was wearing and smiling.

Before I could respond she was talking again. "So your new?" She asked dropping her suitcase unzipping it and taking out a book and then zipping it up and pushing it under the bunks. "Yeah I just got here" I said perching on the edge of the desk chair. I wasn't sure what to say to her. 

"Lucky for you" Lily smirked walking over to the faded, armless sofa and flopping onto it.

I just smiled, I was happy to be here. Here wasn't home. Then turned to the desk and opened my book again. There was silence for a while and this awkwardness. 

"Want a piece of advice?" Lily said smiling and raising her eyebrows but not taking her eyes off of her book.

"Sure... Okay" I said Willingly but biting at the corner of my lip. She moved so she sat on the edge of the sofa facing Me and she whispered as it if was a secret "Don't hang out with the unpopular's."

What a great piece of advice. "Don't hang out with the unpopular's!?" I I am the unpopular's. I am not popular. How do I respond to that. So I simply said "Okay..."

"You want to have a good time here?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Sure" I say. 

"Sure?" She asked hesitantly. 

"Yeah I guess I want to have a good time here... Why?" I say scared about what this really pretty, obviously popular girl will say to me. 

"Stick with me" Lily added. 

"What?" I asked bluntly, I quickly covered my mouth as it formed an 'O' shape, why would this incredibly pretty girl want to be friends? With me? 

"Your pretty, you have style. I like you, your pretty cool" she smiled and sat back in the sofa.

I wasn't sure what to think of Lily. She looked like a model with hair flowing down her back until it reached her waist, her figure being skinny but not too skinny and her skin being perfectly tanned not too dark but light so it looked natural. She wore the nicest of clothes that made her look sexy and cool. From this I saw her as a very very popular person. "I can show you around school as well if you like?" Lily said putting her feet up on the tiny coffee table. 

"That would be great. Thanks" I say surprised that popular girls can actually be pretty  _and_  nice. 

"Wanna grab something to eat?" She asked suddenly glancing around dorm.

"Yeah okay." I smiled gently.

"We'll stop off at the common room on the way and maybe we'll bump into some decent people to hang out with us" Lily smiled and stood up. "They'll probably still all be with their  _Mummy's_  crying and saying about how they don't want to leave." Lily laughed and slammed the book she was holding onto the coffee table. I laughed, because I found that truly funny because I had no mum.

We were walking down the corridor when Lily says "So Jen, can I call you Jen?"

"Yeah" I responded.

"Jen... Yes I like that. I'll explain how this works. We are the populars. There's a group of girls and a group of boys. The highest in the school. Lucky you got put with me really. You probably would have ended up with some geeky girl that wouldn't knock up the courage to speak to you for a month."

I just nodded and followed Lily into the common room. There were sofas all around, a small kitchen and a TV with rubbish channels. Lily led me into a corner where two girls were sat. They were also very pretty but not like Lily. 

"Hey" Lily said sitting down on the sofa next to them. I did the same. I had to try and fit in a little bit.

"Hey girl." The dark haired girl said. 

"This Is Jenna, but I call her Jen" Lily added gesturing to me and smiling.

"This is Lucy and Olivia" Lily added turning to me and pointing to Lucy first who had dark hair but it was curly and she looked beautiful but not like Lily. Then she pointed to Olivia who also had dark brown hair in a plait to the side and she was also very pretty but not like Lily.

"We were about to go grab a bite to eat. Did you wanna join us?" Lily said standing up, so I did too. 

"Yeah sure. Cafeteria?" Olivia asked. 

"Yeah, yeah. Even though sneaking of campus would be easy tonight I'm too tired from travelling" Lily said as we walked down the corridor and back past our dorm room.

When we were sat at the cafeteria table Lily chose to sit next me and and Lucy and Olivia opposite us.   
"Lucy have you seen boyfriend you got here first." Lily asked pecking at her salad with a fork. 

"No, I haven't seen him. But I'll let you know if I do." Lucy giggled. Did she just refer to her boyfriend as  _Boyfriend_!? I thought to myself.

"So Jenna... Tell us your story. Why are you here? Parents hate you? Divorce? Or ran away?" Olivia asked leaning forward on the table. 

"Uh.. Not exactly. I actually wanted to come here" I answered sounding very dorky.   
"Really? Wow" Lily interrupted. I just nodded smiling whilst I chewed my salad.

"So there are a few things you need to know about Ashford" Lucy said smiling and leaning on her palms of her hands. 

"Really? Like what?" I asked placing my fork down and placing my hands on my lap. 

"Well firstly... There's, there's... The eagle." Olivia said. 

"He's the headmaster here" Lily said also placing her fork down. 

"Eagle?" I said with my mouthful not really understanding.

"Yeah, he sees everything." Lily said. 

"He walks around school all the time and kicks kids out in a heartbeat" Olivia added. 

"Mainly the younger ones" Lily said trying to reassure me.

"He lives just off campus in that house you probably past on the way in" Lily said before she picked her fork up again and placing a small mouthful of salad into her mouth. 

"Then there's some of the rules you need to know' Lucy added. 

"Like... No sex." Olivia said rolling her eyes.   
"Okay calm it Olivia. Firstly... No boys in girls room without the door being open wide and vice versa no girls in boys rooms." Lily said trying to calm Olivia.   
"Ah okay" I said not really planning on having any guy in my room.   
"Then curfews at 10 but the eagle goes home at 10:30 so after that your free to go anywhere" Lucy smiled.   
"It almost 10 now" I say glancing up at the clock on the empty cafeteria wall.   
"Shit" Lily snapped slamming her fork down.   
"Bye girls" Lily said standing up and grabbing my arm for me to follow her. Lucy and Olivia went the other way.

 


	3. Meetings

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Lily continued as we marched across the grass outside in the quad.

"Why aren't Lucy and Olivia worried?" I asked confused and being pulled by Lily.

"Because the eagle will check us first. He hates me, thinks I was having sex with boyfriend last semester." Lily explained.

"Were you?" I asked stopping slightly in the corridor and raising my eyebrows.

"No, I was trying to though" She said annoyed, but she sounded quite proud. 

I laughed slightly as we ran through the doors into the corridor and we ran into our room. "Let's hope he hasn't checked yet" Lily said panting and taking her leather jacket off and placing it on the sofa.

"Yeah. Let's hope" I said taking a deep breath. Then as I finished inhaling there was a knock at the door and Lily looked at me with the happiest smile I've ever seen her with. Granted I only met her today but she did look happy.

"Come in" Lily shouted. The door creaked open and a man walked a step into the room.

"Lily James" he muttered.

"Sir" she said dropping onto the sofa.

"Behave yourself this year" he said coarsely. He looked up and saw me stood awkwardly as I watched the scene. "Ah you must be the new one" he said smiling and his wrinkles creased in his forehead.

"Jenna... Jenna Coleman" I said smiling and stepping forward.

"Nice to meet ya Jenna. Hope you don't end up like this one here. Don't fall in with the wrong crowd." He said with a rough voice.

I heard Lily muttering "Fuck off" but I ignored it and said "sure" and smiled pathetically at him. He pattered off down the corridor leaving our door wide open. Lily stood up and slammed the door shut "He only leaves it open cause thinks ill have a boy in here" She groaned. 

"What bunk do you want?" She said angrily.

"Don't mind" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'll take top then" she threw her book up there and leaped up and laid back and began reading it intently with a scowl on her face. 

I left her be. She was angry and clearly didn't want a chat. So I got my case and unpacked my stuff into the small dresser next to the bed and then threw the case under the bed and leant back on the lower bunk and began reading until I fell asleep.

\- - - - -

The next morning we didn't have classes so we woke up when we liked. We had an assembly in the evening but otherwise the day was free. Turns out we don't have a week until school starts. We have two days then we have "Inductions Classes" where technically it isn't class. It's getting to know your teachers... Stupid in my view. 

So I didn't wake up until 12 o'clock. Lily still wasn't awake so I decided to stay in bed and read for a bit. But I got bored very quickly. So I got up. I got dressed and then found some biscuits in my bag and sat on the faded sofa and tried to turn the small, tiny non-HD TV on. Then I sat for an hour eating a small pack of biscuits and watching crap reality TV. 

It was 1:30 when Lily finally woke. She didn't say a word to me she just got out of bed went to the toilet then sat down next to me looking absolutely perfect. She didn't have bed head she just looked perfect. She wore pale blue shorts with a pale pink baggy top tucked into them and puffed out.

Assembly was boring as shit. A load of rules being droned out one by one. I was new I felt sorry for the people that had been here for 5 years. Lily had already told me most of them I didn't need to know anymore. Jesus. A short, podgy man stood at the front in the gym and he bellowed the rules out in a deep, monotonous voice. He paused at the last rule and we all knew what was coming.

"No boys..." He bellowed to the students peering over his glasses at some of the guys in our year sat on the back row. He paused.

"...No boys must enter a girls room unless the door is left... Widely... Open" he put emphasis on the word widely trying to get it clear to boys like they were stupid.

"No boy shall engage in intercourse on the school grounds with a girl" he said deeply and coughing at the end of his sentence.

"And vice versa... No girls must enter a boys room..." And well you know what he said, he interchanged the word boy for girl. 

It was 8 when assembly finished. We filed out and the eagle was stood at the door watching everyone leave. Lily tried to hide her face on the way out but it didn't work.

"I hope you heard the last rule Miss James" he hissed the 's' on James. She rolled her eyes and grunted as she pulled my arm and dragged me away from the crowd of people. She pulled me around the back of the gym to a small dimly lit alley that led back to the quad one way and the other way was locked to the outside of school. 

I gave her the most confused face I could. She responded by rolling her eyes and sighing. "I wanna do something" and blinking rapidly she leant against the wall.

"Okay... Sure like what?" I said crossing my arms. 

"Hungry?"

"I guess..."

"Lets get off campus" she said smiling.

"It almost 9, by the time we get off campus the eagle would have caught us" I say not really wanting to break the rules.

"Whatever" she spat.

"How about we sneak off tomorrow, we've got a whole day free" I suggest trying to make her happy.

"Yeah, sure whatever." She says walking off down the alley.

I had a feeling she was angry so I followed her but did not try to catch up with her and I stopped off at the canteen and picked up a sandwich and a bottle of water. As I walked back to the dorm I pecked at the sandwich then realised it was gross and threw it in the nearest bin. I gave it a look of disgust then carried on walking.

"What did the sandwich ever do to you?" A deep voice said behind me. I stopped and froze. I twisted around on the spot, my hair falling over my shoulder I smiled awkwardly at the guy that stood in front of me.

"It went bad" I say whilst I try to come up with something better to say.

"Is it from the canteen?" He asked. I nodded fiddling with the lid on the water bottle. "Ah yeah... Don't bother" he laughed. He stood awkwardly for a few seconds. I had time to notice him. He had brown hair, short but with tight curls. He was much taller than me and towered over me. His face was sharp and square and he had little bits of stubble appearing on his chin forming a small beard-like feature.

"I'm Richard by the way, are you new because I haven't seen you around here before" he says with a small laugh.

"I've been here for 5 years" I say completely deadpan. "You never noticed" I laugh looking down as my hair covers my face.

"Oh no, your definitely new. I would have noticed you before" he gives me this calm relaxed and cool smile that makes my blood start pumping faster.

"Guess I am then" I laugh nervously tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Jenna" I say offering my hand forward to shake his.

"How polite" he says taking my hand and holding it but only shaking it slightly as he stares into my eyes. He pulls away from the trance we are in and starts walking backwards.

"Nice to meet you Jenna" he said holding open his arms. I just smile at him. He disappeared around a corner and I turned my back to start walking away before I hear "Oh and nice name" and as I turn around his head is stuck out of the brick building and he's grinning. Quickly he disappeared and I smiled to myself and walked off hazily through the grass quad.


	4. Sandwich

I smiled as I walked back to the dorm. My feet shuffled down the corridor and I looked down gleefully with a large smile plastered on my face. When I got to our room the door was wide open so I suspected 'Boyfriend' was in our room. I'd still not met him so I just carried on walking past our room down the corridor. I was still looking down fiddling with my nails and smiling away to myself when I knocked into somebody. 

"Lily?" I say seeing her.

"Jen, quick." she says grabbing my arm and running along the corridor. One minute this girl's ignoring me and now she's grabbing me and telling me to run, seems right...

Anyway so she pulls me around the corner of the building outside and she stops suddenly and falls to the floor leaning against the wall and I join her because I'm so out of breath. "Lily... Why did we just run across the school?" I said panting.

"The eagle. Saw boyfriend. In my room" she panted trying to gain some oxygen.

"But the door was open" I said confused.

"It wasn't to begin with I forgot. We weren't doing anything. We were just watching a film." She panted. We both took deep breaths until we could talk normally.

"So still doesn't explain the running" I frowned.

"Well boyfriend answered the door saying he was just waiting for me to get back from assembly. While I snuck out the window. Except the window leads to the next block of dorms he checks so I had to get away. Fast." She explained. I understood now. But why I had to run too did bother me.

"Okay let's go" she said as we both stood up. So we got back to the dorm but still no boyfriend so we just went to bed. 

\- - - - -

The next morning Lucy and I were sat at breakfast chatting. "Where's lil?" Lucy asked sitting down opposite me.

"Still in bed. She's savouring her last 'lay in' before school starts" I smiled.

"Olivia should be joining us later... She was up all night working on her moon landscape or something so she's super tired" Lucy says smiling. I was about to speak when across the hall, a senior student, the year above us, purposefully bumped into a guy in our year.

"Oh, sorry." The guy muttered. It's Marty, I've seen him around school. He seems nice and he always smiles at me and says hey. He even introduced himself at assembly yesterday.

"No, seriously, you couldn't see me there?" The older guy, Colin says.

"Not everyone's staring at you, Colin." The other one says. Colin is also walking with a brown haired guy: Its Richard. I smile seeing him. Then I frown as I see he has his arm around a blonde. 

"Hey, I know you. No, wait-wait, don't tell me. I'm seeing a uniform of some sort." Richard says joking looking at Marty.

"I've bartended for you -- for your -- your parents parties." Marty muttered. I turn away and look at Lucy. She smiles then I turn back to watch the scene Richard is smiling cockily at Marty.

"That's right, you have. You're a talented man. He makes a kick-ass margarita." Richard says.

"It's good to see you again. What's your name?" He asked.

"Marty."

"So, assuming your services are still for hire this year, your financial situation hasn't changed at all?" Richard asks.

"Nope."

"Good. Okay, I'll give you a call." Richard smiles. He's being so rude, he's starting to bug me. With his arm still around the blonde girl he walks off out of the cafeteria.

"I kind of hate those guys." Lucy says as I turn back to her.

"Really? I can't see why." I say sarcastically. 

"That guy, Richard. Every day he's with a different girl. He's gunna get through all the senior girls and start looking into our year next." Lucy says to me. I laugh nervously. She looks at me strangely and puts down her fork. 

"What?" She asked.

"Well we chatted in the quad last night." I admitted.

"Richard?" She says surprised.

"Yeah"

"Him. Senior. Richard?" She asks again.

"Why is this so hard to believe?" I ask sitting back on my chair.

"Richard is a senior. He never chats to us and if he does its to order us around. Well he wouldn't dare order the populars around but the rest of the year... The only person Richard has ever spoken to sincerely was Lily and that was because she's the hottest girl and she turned him down because of boyfriend" Lucy says raising her eye brows.

"Oh he seemed really nice last night... But he's being a real idiot this morning" I say sighing.

"That's seniors for you" Lucy says taking a bite of food.

"Poor Marty" I sigh my chin resting on the palm of my hands.

\- - - - -

"Lily?" I say walking back into the room. "You didn't come for breakfast. Where have you been?" I ask. As I turn around I see Lily laying on the sofa staring at the blank TV screen. "You alright?" I ask. Then flick her nose.

"Get lost" she said groaning.

"Someone's not a morning person" I said smiling.

"It's still early" she says holding her wrist up to my face. Her watch stared me in the face.

"I'll leave you alone to sleep" I say about to walk out again.

"Good" she says turning over and closing her eyes. She can be a right bitch sometimes. I exited my dorm room annoyed. It's still early when the doors open at the end of the corridor and three guys enter the dorm hall. It's the seniors...

"Okay, Colin, last corridor. Please say it looks familiar." One guy says. He eagerly looks around then says "Ahh, uh..."

"Apparently it doesn't look familiar." A deep voice says. I recognise that voice. It's Richard. Oh. No. I've moved away from my door now and I start to walk along the corridor away from them and I stop to look at the wall with the classes displayed on it. 

"No, hold on. Hold on. Yes. Here. This is where she lives." One guy says as he points at my dorm.   
"Excuse me. Can I help you?" I asked seeing the guy get a piece of paper out of his pocket and a pen.

"No thanks" the other guy said.

"Hey!" I said annoyed.

"Don't put your number. Don't put your number!" Richard said with a laugh.

"I'm not putting my number, I'm putting your number." The guy says pointing at Richard.

"No." Richard says.

"That's my room." I say crossing my arms. They all turn to look at me. Richard grinned.

"Okay, put my number." He says laughing and rubbing his chin.

"Are you sure this is your room?" The guy asked.

"Im sure"

"I could have sworn it was her room." The guy said.

"What's her name? Maybe I know her." I said smiling helpfully. These guys were idiot I just wanted them all to leave to be honest.

"Uh, it was short." The guy says laughing. Dryly I look at him disapprovingly "I can understand your disappointment, losing a potential soul mate like that, but that is my room." I rolled my eyes. 

Richard steps forward and says "I'm sorry about the mix-up. My friend here means no harm. He just has to learn that Alcohol and blondes - they don't mix. We sincerely apologise, and we will now leave you to finish looking at your schedule." He said in a mockingly way. I glared at him before saying "Thank you" harshly. How could this incredibly nice guy be so rude. 

"You don't like me. You don't know me, but you don't like me." He says smiling.

"I know you."

"You do?"

"We met yesterday. In the quad?"

"Quad?" 

I sigh deeply. "The Quad -- the sandwich." I say edging him on.

"Yes, I'm sorry. It slipped my mind. Of course I met you yesterday with The sandwich. Nice to see you again..." He grins trying to remember my name. I am now exasperated. "Jenna!" I say as he looks at me funny.

"Nice to see you again, Jenna. You're looking well. Angry works for you." He flirted.

"I'm not angry, I'm just irritated." I say shaking my head.

"By me?"

"Yes."

"Because I forgot for a moment who you were?" He said dryly.

"No, because you speak to people as if they're below you." I say bringing back years of bullying into the situation.

"People?"

"Marty."I say thinking back to the cafeteria.

"Ah, your friends with Marty?" He smiled as if that's a surprise to both of us. 

"Yes, my friend, Marty. You talked to him like he was dirt, and that's why I'm looking at you like this." I crossed my arms.

"I'm sorry. What did I say that was so bad? I said hello and I think I said he made a kick-ass margarita" he grinned as if he was being completely normal and that this wasn't an issue.

"It's not what you said, it's how you said it." I sighed heavily brushing my drive from my face.

"How'd I say it?" He's enjoying this.

"Just because somebody doesn't have money or they're the year below or don't have a fancy family doesn't mean they're inferior to you." I say really ranting at him. The guys have slipped away by now.

"I agree." He nodded.

"And just because somebody is a bartender at a party for you and your friends, that doesn't mean that you can talk to them like a servant." I huffed happy that I was getting this all out but angry and annoyed with him. I turned to walk away annoyed. 

"Well..." He continued. 

"What?!" I shout back furious he even argued with me on this one.

"I hired him. I paid him. He served. That's what a servant does." I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Are you serious? You didn't pay him. Your parents did" I shouted.

"For the sake of argument." He shrugged his shoulders smiling.

"He was doing a job." I said sternly.

"A job he took willingly." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Some people have to work." I sighed yet again.

"And I bet if you ask him he'll tell you he made excellent tips that night. Because my friends - they tend to enjoy their re-fills." He laughed thinking I was going to join in.

"Not the point." I sighed oh wait, yes... again.

"To a bartender, tips are very much the point." He laughs.

"Just because you pay somebody, it doesn't mean that you can speak to them as if they're beneath you." I bit my lip.

"Actually, the fact that this is a free country means I can speak to anyone in any manner which I choose. However, the rules of a civilized society may frown upon a certain obvious show of snobbery, so if that's your argument --" he was being so obnoxious.

"I don't have an argument." I protest.

"I can give you a moment to formulate one if you want to continue." He joked.

"I'm busy!"

"You conclude?" He asked.

"I don't like it when people hurt others" I said summarising my feelings.

"And you react when goaded." He laughed.

"I am not goaded. I am so far from goaded. Get out your compass, and I will show you how far from goaded I am." I was so frustrated.

"I think we got a serious debater in our midst." He clapped his hand together.

One of his friends appeared around the corner. "Richard. I think we've found it." He said.

"Tell Marty I said hi, and I promise to remember you instantly next time." I didn't react. He gave me a wide smile as he walked away.

"Now, tell me that wasn't fun?" He asked smiling. I didn't respond I smiled slightly but sighed and went back to dorm.

"Master and Commander." He says at the end of the corridor. 

"The movie?" I wonder. 

"No, that's what I want you to call me from now on." And he disappeared.

"Ugh" I grunt stepping inside the room.


End file.
